


Headcanons (domromanoff)

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [73]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Lexie, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Reader
Series: one million words [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 2





	Headcanons (domromanoff)

\- Lexie absolutely loves fingering your ass, especially when the two of you find a private room. She knows you get really wet when she does.

\- She’s much more of a giver, especially when she’s doming, but she loves denying you of orgasms, hearing you whine and beg gets her more motivated to fuck you more.

\- She knows you have a little crush on Mark, so she constantly brings up the idea of them both fucking you (of course, she only does it because you get wet and you’re okay with her doing it).

\- Lexie does eventually share you with him.

\- She’s also big on aftercare - running you a bath so the both of you can sit in (with your favorite scented soap), your favorite cookies and water on hand for after. She also loves giving you massages after the scene, praising you by telling you what a good girl you are.


End file.
